FM Radio Table
by 1059939
Summary: Series of short stories from various times in their relationship
1. Award

Mac told him that they were honoring them with a ceremony for what they did that day. They only thing that ran though Flack's head was 'why would anyone give him a metal for almost dying?' He knew Mac deserved it. He had indeed saved his life and the others in the building that day even the people who were on the street near the building. The second thought that ran though his head was what his parents would think, more of what his father would think. He would probably pretend to be happy for him but would really think he didn't deserve it. Another thought he had was he hoped Lindsay would be there too. Because to him the biggest award out of all of this was the closer relationship he had with her.


	2. Games

She stood outside their apartment in the rain, she was just so angry. She took off her coat and threw it down and yelled into the wind. When he saw her outside the window he thought she was crazy. He was thinking he was always on the outside looking in on her world.  
But then there she was later standing at the door with nothing to say but some comment about the weather. He bought her inside dripping all over the floor. He didn't know what to do this time. He was starting to think she would really break-up with him this time.  
These foolish games are tearing him apart, and the thoughtless words they spoke to each other were breaking his heart.


	3. Sight

Author's Notes - Inspired by the song "Firelight" by Snow Patrol

It was hard to believe they were out here. Her city boy was actually out in the wilderness, camping. She loved to go camping growing up. It made her feel independent. She finally got him to agree to go promising to protect him from any wild furry creatures that might bite. The thought made her giggle a little bit. But this moment she would remember for a lifetime. They were both laying by the fire. He had just fallen asleep. She was admiring the sight of him in the firelight which made her fall in love with him all over again and got her reflecting on everything that brought them to this moment. And what would hopefully bring them though the rest of their lives together.


	4. Visit

She would visit him in the hospital like the others but to her the visits were more than just seeing a friend and co-worker. He would probably never know what she said to him in that room but it was like therapy to her. Not only for what happened that day but the other thing she hadn't talked to anyone about. But while visiting him things started to change in their relationship. Once out of the hospital they would spend time together, go to each other's apartment and just hang out.


	5. Soft

The only other thing he hated more than getting hurt on the job was going to see the shrink afterwards. It was mandatory so he couldn't get out of it. He was taught that a man doesn't go around discussing his feelings. If it was just about him talking about what happened to him then he would have been fine with it. But a shrink wants to discuss how you think it might have affected other people in your life and pretty much everything else. The part he hated the most was when the shrink would do the word association crap. I say a word and you tell me what the first word that comes to your mind is. Well here goes nothing.

Blue: Cop

Hard: Soft

Right: Wrong

Ring: Phone

Black: White

Sweet: Sour

Dog: Pet

Salt: Pepper

Car: Fast

Heart: Lindsay.

And that's when the shrink says hmm and you want to shoot yourself for letting her name slip out.


	6. Laugh

They had a tradition where if either one had a really bad week or day they would get together & watch a show where they couldn't but help but laugh.

Their favorite was "Wipeout". It was one of those game shows were crazy people go against each other & have some of the funniest spills & falls.

It was therapeutic to them, while watching they didn't have to worry about bad guys or victims or anything else really. They could for an hour laugh & let the bad feelings drain away for a little bit. They relished this small bit of time together. Made them feel normal again.

Don't own either CSI:NY or Wipeout.


End file.
